


[podfic] Love Or Charity

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, First Time, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, posing as a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Not!fic. Charles is a dom-for-(sort of)-hire, Erik is in the market for someone just like him."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Love Or Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Or Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561843) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe - modern setting, prostitution, not!fic, first time, possessive behavior and language

**Length:** 00:07:05  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_Love%20Or%20Charity_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
